


Happy new year

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Jake Gyllenhaal - Freeform, Jake Gyllenhaal x plus size reader, Jake Gyllenhaal x reader, Jake Gyllenhaal x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: This will be a 2 part fic





	1. Chapter 1

“One hour left!” the crowd chanted while the TV showed the time, you and Jack grinned at each other while he had his arm wrapped around your thick waist. The two of you looked around and enjoyed the sight of your closest friends having a great time. “It was a good idea to throw a year new party!” you shouted over the loud music to which Jake gave you another gorgeous smile before he pressed a quick kiss against your cheek. There was one hour left before midnight and you were excited to enter the new year with the love of your life and friends, you were ready for whatever 2019 had in store of your.

 

“We still have one hour to kill” your boyfriend spoke while wiggling his eyebrows, indicating the obvious. You couldn’t help but chuckle and nod your head before he led you out of the living room, past the kitchen and up the stairs. Your bodies were yearning for one another and you couldn’t think of a better way to end the year with a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

“Finally” Jake muttered as soon as the two of you were inside his bedroom. He closed the door and quickly carried you to the bed where he gently placed you on top of it. He positioned himself in between your legs before showering your neck in delicate kisses that left you breathless and desperate for more.

 

“Don’t tease me, Jake. Please” you begged and clenched your eyes shut when he moved his soft lips away from your neck. He chuckled before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, taking his time in pouring his love and lust into it. The tip of his tongue brushed against your lower lip and with a delighted sigh, you let it slide inside your mouth and move it slowly against yours.

 

“Mhm” Jake moaned, loving the taste of you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer while snaking your legs around his waist, already feeling his bulge. “Baby” you whined in between the kiss as you needed more of him, all of him.

 

Jake pulled away from the sensual kiss and was about to lower the strap of your dress to free your breasts when his phone began to ring. “Ugh!” you groaned, not liking whoever felt the need to interrupt the heated moment.

 

“Just a second, [Y/N]” Jake said and pressed a tender kiss against your lips before taking his phone out of his pocket and accepting the call, putting it on speaker. “Hey, Mike!” he greeted his friend.

 

“Hey, Jake! I just wanted to congratulate you about the new role! It’s so awesome that you’ll be filming in South Africa!” Mike excitedly spoke, making your heart drop to the pit of your stomach while listening to his words. You didn’t know anything about a new role Jake had landed and slowly pushed him off you while he gave you a regretful look.

 

“Eh, thanks Mike. Listen, I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye” and with that, your boyfriend ended the call and quickly put his phone back to its previous place while groaning softly, guilt rushing through his body.

 

“[Y/N]…”

 

“So, you’ll be gone filming in South Africa?” your voice cracked at the end as you didn’t know how to cope with the newly shared information. Your stomach churned as you sat at the edge of the bed, wanting to be as far away from Jake as possible.

 

He sighed and frowned deeply, slowly realizing that he had messed up, badly. “Baby” he began and tried to reach out for your hand but you shook your head and gave him a disapproval hum. “Don’t touch me”, hearing your words made his heart clench painfully in his chest as his intention wasn’t to hurt you.

 

“I auditioned for an action movie months ago. Didn’t hear about it until recently, they casted me as the leading role…” you couldn’t help but scoff and stand up. “So” you huffed while pacing up and down the room.

 

“Not once did you feel the need to tell me this? That you’re going away for several months? I had to find this out through a phone call not even meant for me…” tears brimmed your eyes as your insecurities made you think that Jake had done this because you weren’t important to him.

 

Seeing the tears in your eyes made him jump up and rush over to you, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not that, [Y/N]. It’s not” he spoke while staring deeply into your eyes, reading you like an open book. You bit your lip and took a step away from him, your feelings hurt and your heart aching in your chest.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” you asked and swallowed the huge lump that had formed itself in your throat. A part of you was dying to know the reason while the other part didn’t, you didn’t know whether to listen to your boyfriend’s excuse or just storm out of the room and call it a night.

 

“I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I love you so much and the mere thought of having to say goodbye and not be around you for several months just made me sick to the stomach” Jake confessed and clenched his jaw, silently wishing that he could turn back the time and tell you about the upcoming role from the moment he received the call.

 

It was silent for a few minutes as you tried to think of what to say. Jake’s eyes never left yours while you let out a long sigh and then avoided his piercing gaze, the pain in your chest getting worse because now you had to wrap your mind around the fact that you wouldn’t be able to see or visit your boyfriend for the upcoming few months.

 

“How long have you kept this away from me?”, that was the question Jake was silently dreading as he knew that the answer would only cause you more pain and distress.

 

“Three months…”

 

A gasp left your lips as the tears finally cascaded down your cheeks, ruining your make up. You let out shaky breath and faked a chuckle, “So” your voice got higher as it was filled with sarcasm.

 

“My boyfriend lands a big role, doesn’t only feel the need to not tell me but **also** hides it from me for several months! How awesome is that?!” you faked a grin and wiped the tears off your face as pure anger began to pump though your veins.

 

Jake clenched his eyes shut as he had heard the gut-wrenching pain laced in your voice, you weren’t sad anymore. You were angry, very angry. He opened his eyes and hoped that you’d be able to see the shame and guilt in his eyes, but you overlooked it and walked past him to get to the bed.

 

“I don’t want you near me” you hissed while taking your purse and then turning around to face Jake. Your words were like sharp daggers to his chest as he swallowed harshly, “Have a happy new year, Jake.” were your last words before you stomped your way out of his bedroom, desperate to get away from him and drink your pain and sorrows away.

 


	2. Happy new year pt 2

“Ten minutes left!” your friends cheered from the living room while you sat all alone in the kitchen, sipping away on a drink while trying to keep the tears from falling down your cheeks as you just had reapplied your make up not too long ago. Your heart felt heavy in your chest as you let out a sad sigh and fumbled with your fingers, not really knowing if you wanted to be surrounded by your friends when the big countdown would begin.

 

Jake knew that you needed some time alone and stayed in his bedroom while drowning in guilt. You were the best thing that had ever happened to him and to have caused you so much pain also scarred him deeply. He had never loved someone as much as he loved you, reaching the point of suffering physically without you near him.

 

Jake had never acted this way when being casted for a new role, his career was his priority but that all changed when he met you. The actor tried to come up with ways to make it up to you because the last thing he wanted was to enter the new year with you being mad at him. He wanted to share a sweet kiss with you, hold you close to him while wishing you and everybody else nothing but love and peace for the new year.

 

You let out another sigh while checking your phone and seeing that it was five minutes to midnight. Your stomach churned as you slowly got off the kitchen stool, mentally debating whether to fix yourself another drink or just go to the backyard and cry your heart out again.

 

Having decided for the first option, you turned around only to bump yourself into Jake’s body. Your eyes slowly traveled from his chest up to his face, your heart painfully clenching at the sight of his sad expression. He bit his lip and slowly wrapped his arms around your thick waist and pulled you closer.

 

You low-key hated how your body instantly relaxed in his soft embrace, that man had so much affect on your mind body and soul and only made it harder for you to stay mad at him as the scar on your heart already began its healing process.

 

“I love you, [Y/N]. I’m so sorry for keeping this huge thing a secret from you. You are my everything and I promise that I will be complete honest with you from now on” Jake’s piercing gaze made your knees go weak as you knew that he meant every word. You saw the love clouding his eyes and placed your hands on his shoulder, “I forgive you”.

 

Your words made the actor let out a relieved sigh before he leaned in and pressed his lips tenderly against yours. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and lost yourself in the delicate feeling of his lips moving softly against yours. In that moment, the fight was forgotten and everything felt at peace again.

 

“Twenty seconds!” your friends shouted from the living room, making you and Jake pull away from the kiss and lock hands before rushing to the living room. The two of you stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by your friends with wide grinds on your faces. There were only ten seconds left and the indescribable feeling of going into the new year with the love of your life made you turn to him and stare deeply into his eyes.

 

“Five!”

 

“Four!”

“Three!”

 

“Two!”

 

“One!”

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everybody shouted at the top of their lungs while you and Jake smashed your lips against one another, not caring about the loud music and cheering as you only focused on each other. You moved your lips slowly against your boyfriend’s while he groaned, loving the taste of you.

 

“Happy new year, baby” you whispered after pulling away from the breathtaking kiss while cupping Jake’s face. He bit his lip and wished you the same before the two of you slowly walked out of the living room, not in the mood to drink or dance, just be with one another.

 

While going up the stairs, your boyfriend couldn’t take his hands off your butt as your thick curves had been torturing him ever since you had put on your beautiful and tight dress. “Patience” you chuckled while entering his bedroom, but silently loving how weak and needy you made him feel. Jake groaned when you closed the door behind him and finally turned to him with a smirk on your face.

 

“You got some making up to do” you chuckled, making your boyfriend bite his lip while unbuttoning his shirt. “I will, babe. I will” his hoarse promise made a rush of arousal ripple through your body. You quickly kicked off your heels and already were a panting mess when your boyfriend did the same before taking a step towards you and quickly unzipping your dress, letting the smooth material slide down your body and land onto the floor.

 

“Such a delicate sight” Jake sighed before picking you up and carrying you to the bed. After gently placing you on top of it, you spread your legs and watched how he got rid of his clothes with hungry eyes. Jake’s length was already hard for you when he crawled on of the bed, kissing his way from your knees up to your thighs.

 

“Don’t tease” you begged breathlessly when Jake placed gently kisses on the inner side of your thighs, loving to see how desperate you were for his touch. He slowly nodded his head while his piercing eyes never left yours when he finally faced your dripping sex and darted his tongue out. With one flick of his warm tongue, he had you arching your back while you clenched onto the bedsheets.

 

“Jake!” you moaned when he wrapped his lips around your swollen and sensitive clit, sucking on it while his finger teased your entrance. The delicate pleasure had your mind spinning while you grinded your hips into his face, wanting him to devour you. Jake let out a proud chuckle while running his tongue up and down your drenched folds, not being able to get enough of the taste of you. He then slowly slid his finder inside you, only leaving you gasping louder as the pleasant sensations only became stronger

 

He continued to devour you with his mouth while thrusting his finger at a steady pace for a few more minutes until he felt your inner walls fluttering. “Ugh” you whined when Jake removed his lips and fingers from where you needed him the most, licking your arousal off his lips.

 

“Turn around” he ordered, making you smirk lazily as you rolled over onto your stomach, giving Jake the perfect view of your luscious butt. Your boyfriend placed a pillow beneath your stomach while you closed your eyes and relaxed, loving the special treatment you were getting. He pressed a tender kiss against your cheek before kissing his way down to your shoulders, he rested his legs on either side of yours while his hands rested on either side of your head.

 

“I love you” he whispered while slowly positioning the tip of his length at your welcoming entrance. With one swift move, Jake’s length was stretching your inner walls deliciously while filling you up all the way. “Oh” you moaned and bit your lip, loving amazing he felt deep inside you.

 

He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his size before he leaned down, his hot breath tickling your ear “How do you want it?” your boyfriend asked, making your heart flutter in your chest as he was the perfect gentleman and not at all a selfish lover.

 

“Slow and deep” you whispered when you felt him press another kiss against your cheek before saying, “Your wish is my command, [Y/N]” and then grinding his hips into yours, making the tip of his length immediately brush against your sweet spot.

 

“Oh, yes!” you cried out and clung onto your pillow while Jake groaned, his thrust slow and sensual while clenching his jaw, the feeling of your warm and tight walls wrapped around him leaving him weak and yearning for more.

 

Hearing Jake whimper and moan in your ear made you curl your toes as the intense pleasure mixed with your love sounds overwhelmed your body. He never missed a beat and continued to brush the tip of his length against your sweet spot while filling you all the way up.

 

The room was filled with your high-pitched cries and moans and Jake’s low and soft whimpers and growls. Beads of sweat began to form on his body as he wanted you to enjoy the sensual love making as long as possible.

 

Twenty minutes and loud pants later, your legs began to shake when you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach. All you could do was swallow hard and let out a loud puff of air while Jake had his head nuzzled in the crook of your neck. “That’s it, beautiful” he panted while his arms were wrapped around your stomach. You loved the feeling of having his whole weight on top of you while his gifted hips never stopped the sensual grinding.

 

Two thrusts later, you fell over the blissful edge with a loud moan. Your inner walls clenched themselves tightly around Jake’s length, triggering his own orgasm. “[Y/N] he chanted and gave you a few more sloppy thrusts while releasing himself deep inside you, the feeling of his warm release making you hum in delight.

 

Your boyfriend didn’t move a muscle, he inhaled your natural scent while catching his breath. “I love you” you softly murmured, already feeling yourself slipping into unconsciousness. “I love you too, [Y/N]. Happy new year, baby” Jake whispered and placed a sweet kiss on your neck before the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
